


Where's my love

by Direwolfnoa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Movie, Love/Hate, Romance, Teen Romance, inspired by flipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolfnoa/pseuds/Direwolfnoa
Summary: ""When I first moved into my house, the first thing I saw was Cat Lavender. I immediately hated her.""Trey is more than happy to have his mortal enemy moving out of the house next to him. He just never expected to see her standing in front of his house 2 years later, looking like she had gone through hell and back.





	1. The brightest smile on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I wrote this story a year ago. I wrote it after watching the movie Flipped, which inspired the love/hate relationship my two main characters have going on.  
> This story involves nothing but original characters (OC).  
> Each chapter is written in the POV from one of the two main characters, or both.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""When I first moved into my house, the first thing I saw was Cat Lavender. I immediately hated her.""

_Trey_  
 _Devil to me_  
\----------------

When I first moved into my house, the first thing I saw was Cat Lavender.

I immediately hated her.

My mom at the other hand, couldn’t stop drooling all over the girl. At that time Cat and I had both been 6 years old.

She had big bright green eyes, curly chocolate brown hair and what my mother had called ‘the brightest smile on earth’ . Cat may have seemed like an angel to others, but she was the devil to me.

The worst thing about it was that she was everywhere I was. She lived in the house next to me, went to the same school as I did and was in the same class as I was.

She would look at people with her big green eyes and sweet smile and make them all fall in love with her. Teachers, parents and children, they all loved her. And me, Trey Nelson, watched it all happen in the background.

I had dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and what others called ‘a smile’.

Yes you read that right.

Cat’s smile was described as the brightest smile on earth and mine was just a smile. I also didn’t have big bright eyes and a head full of curls. People didn’t drool all over me with only a few blinks of my eyes and spoken words with a cute little voice. No, people didn’t immediately love me, they ignored me.

It was as if all the looks that were pointed at her, were supposed to be mine.

Every time I would be talking to someone, little Cat would join the conversation and I would be completely invisible.

She didn’t hate me though. Well she didn’t hate me yet.

At first she actually tried to be my friend. She would come to my house to play, but I would hide in my room until she would leave. There was no way I was going to play with that girl. She had already stolen everyone at school, I wouldn’t let her steal my parents too.

At school she would try to talk to me, but I ignored her. Not that it bothered her very much.

That was pretty much how it went for 7 years.

She had a lot of friends, was a teacher’s pet and everyone loved her. While I didn’t have any friends, was absolutely not a teacher’s pet and seemed to be invisible to everyone.

Until eight grade.

When the tables had turned completely, and my life suddenly seemed to get a lot brighter.

 _Cat_  
 _Get lost_  
\-------------------  
When my new neighbors first moved in, the first person I saw stepping out of the car was Trey Nelson.

I was watching them arrive from my front garden, curious and excited to meet my new neighbors.

My mom had told me our new neighbors had a son my age. I was really excited to make a new friend, because there weren’t really much kids to play with in the neighborhood and I was an only child.

The first to step out of the car was Trey. Then his mother, a pretty blonde women with neatly curled hair and a beautiful floral dress stepped out, then his little sister ,a 3 year old with a head full of curls, and then his father, a tall blonde haired men with dark features, he seemed a bit scary to me.

His father immediately disappeared into the house. His mother came over to me, dragging Trey along with her.

She had been really nice. But when I wanted to introduce myself to Trey, he just frowned at me and grumpily said ‘’Hi’’. I had thought he was just being shy, but I guess I had been wrong. Because every time I came to his house to ask him if he wanted to play, his mother told me he didn’t want to come. Even at school he ignored me.

Luckily I was good at making new friends. I was very social and was good at approaching people. I seemed to get along with the other kids easily and the teachers were really nice to me.

But somehow I didn’t seem to get along with Trey.

I would try to talk or play with him but he just ignored me. He would just sit at the playground all by himself. When I would ask him to join me and my friends, he would just tell me to ‘’get lost’’. And when he was talking to someone and I would join the conversation, he just stopped talking or walked away.

I didn’t understand why he hated me so much. I mean I tried to be nice to him right?

I didn’t hate him. At least , not yet.

After a long time of trying to befriend him , I gave up. I didn’t really care anymore. That was pretty much how it went for 7 years. He didn’t really have any friends, but that hadn’t been my fault, right? I at the other hand had a lot of friends. I couldn’t be happier.

Until eight grade.

When the tables had turned completely. And my life came crumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> I'm pretty hyped but at the same time nervous to post it, because well yeah, this is my first work ever.  
> I'm also a bit worried about this not getting any reads because it's not bound by any fandom.  
> But why not give it a shot.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Turning tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I hated her and she hated me. And then she moved away."

_Trey_  
 _Mortal enemy_  
\-------------------  
Eight grade had been awesome.

The first week of school, Cat had been absent. I knew that something was going on at her home. The garden became messier and messier and I never saw her mother going outside. But I didn’t think much of it.

When she came back to school , she seemed to have been changed. She acted as if she was an entirely different person. Instead of her normally bubbly , happy and talkative behavior, she was quiet, dreamy and seemed almost sad.

I could slowly see her friends drifting away from her. But it seemed like they needed an extra push to entirely fall away from her.

And I was more than happy to be the person giving them that push.

I started talking to them and invited them over to my house. And because my father is the manager of a company that designs televisions, I always had access to the newest games and technology. So they were more than happy to come over.

I don’t know how or why, but the more Cat seemed to get into the background, the more popular I became.

And then Madeline Johnsen came into the picture.

Madeline was the most popular girl of our school. She had always hated Cat. I honestly don’t know the reason for her hatred. Even though I absolutely hated Cat, I have to admit she never did anything wrong to Madeline. But somehow they were like mortal enemies, constantly cat fighting. So now that Cat seemed to lose popularity , Madeline came up with a plan.

I still don’t know how I feel about it. I mean, it was the main thing that made me and Cat completely swap places in social rating, but was it really worth it?

Madeline had started a rumor about her, I can’t completely recall what the rumor was, but it made everyone turn their backs on her. And suddenly I was the one that everyone loved and nobody seemed to care about her.

So here I was, the invisible weird kid that no one ever seemed to notice, switching places with Cat, the kid with the big bright green eyes and brightest smile on earth. I guess now that she wasn’t a little cute girl anymore she couldn’t just get people to swoon all over her anymore. And instead of trying to talk to me and smiling at me, she now completely ignored me and shot me glares.

The angel had disappeared and the devil had been revealed to everyone.

Even though this had been what I always wanted, I would sometimes see her sitting all by herself, looking depressed and lonely, and I would feel guilty. But then I reminded myself that this wasn’t my fault, but her own.

My hatred for her didn’t get any less.

Even though I might have been the more popular one, she was the smarter one. And she was not willing to let me forget that. She always got higher grades then me. And it frustrated me deeply.

So it became a contest.

A contest about who could get the highest grades. Then came the other contests. Who was better at sports, who was better at drawing, who was better at writing , who was faster, who could climb a tree higher, who could eat a sandwich faster. The simplest things were turned into a contest. We always had to be better, faster, smarter and stronger than the other. We no longer ignored each other, we yelled at each other. We no longer acted like we didn’t care, we fought and made fun of each other.

It didn’t take me long to realize that it wasn’t Madeline Johnsen who was Cat’s mortal enemy, but me.

I hated her and she hated me.

And then she moved away.

 _Cat_  
 _Changes_  
\----------------------  
Eight grade had been awful.

The first week of school I had been absent. The reason for my absence is not one that is easy to explain.

One night before summer break, my parents went to a concert with two friends. But my mom, who drove the car home, was drunk. So long story short, because she was too drunk to be driving she drove the car into water. There had been a river next to the driveway and my mom drove right into it. Both of my parents managed to escape. But their friends, who were seated in the back of the car, got stuck. They both drowned. My mom felt like it was all her fault because she had been the one driving.

During summer break she did nothing but sleeping and crying. She cried for days and was miserable. My dad had to do everything on his own. My mom had to go to therapy, and they stated that she was depressed. It was a mess at home. My mom became more depressed by the day. I didn’t want to go to school. But after being absent for a week, I had to.

And when I came back, I noticed that things had changed.

Suddenly friends and popularity didn’t seem important to me anymore. All I wanted was for my mother to get better.

I slowly felt all my friends drifting away. They kept asking me what was wrong and why I was acting this strange. But I couldn’t tell them. It felt as if would lose my voice every time I tried to explain what was happening at home. It was too hard.

It was too soon.

I felt myself become more quiet and absent every day. All I did was stare, mourn and sometimes talk to my friends a bit. Talking to my friends comforted me. Somehow it made me forget my situation. I think that comfort was the only string left to keep my friends from drifting away.

But then Trey Nelson and Madison Johnsen came into the picture.

And they cut off that string.

Madison, who had always been a nothing but a backstabber to me, spread a rumor about me. I can’t exactly recall the rumor, but it caused everyone to turn their backs to me. And Trey seemed to be more than happy to immediately get everyone to be all over him.

The jerk.

All this time I had been the one trying to befriend him and be nice to him, and he would just ignore my efforts and sit lonely without any friends. And here he was snatching all my friends away.

We had completely switched places.

Now I was the lonely one and he was the one everyone seemed to be friends with. And for some reason he still seemed to despise me. I guess part of the reason for that was because I got better grades than he did. Then he started to make it a contest. He started making everything a contest. He always wanted to be better, faster, smarter and stronger. It made me angry and competitive.

Even though we had never been friends, we now seemed to be total enemies. All we could do was yell, fight and make fun of each other.

I hated him and he hated me.

And then came the day my mother had left for therapy and never returned.

And me and my dad moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Enjoying it a bit? I really hope so, it would mean the world to me.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
